Rei Kun
by Rahkshi500
Summary: Marisa drops by to give Reimu some Valentines chocolate, but she refuses. But when her innermost secret is revealed, how will Reimu take this? Breast expansion.


_Disclaimer: Touhou Project is property of ZUN._

_

* * *

_

**Hidden Secrets Revelation**

Reimu Hakurei stood outside her shrine sweeping the porch. It was the same boring routine she'd went through every day, not that she really cared or anything; she was very use to it by now, unless there's some mischief happening somewhere in Gensokyo that she needed to resolve.

"There, that should do it." Reimu said to herself. She sat down to pondered over what to do next. 'Should I train today, or go to the village for supplies with whatever little money I have on me?'

The empty donation box before her left her shrugging; it was a mystery how she lasted this long with little money. 'Maybe I'll try scamming people into donating?'

"_Reimu!"_

The shrine priestess looked up at the clear sky to see a familiar blonde witch flying down to greet her. She came to a complete stop and hopped off her broom. "How's it going?" She said with a cheeky grin.

"Hey, Marisa. Just the same old cleaning and etc." Reimu stood up and brushed herself off, then turned towards the sliding door. "Come on in. I'll make us some tea."

Marisa Kirisame followed her best friend inside and took a seat at the table. Reimu rummaged through her cupboards for any herbs and leaves she had left. Luckily, there was one more jar full of tea leaves, but that would mean shopping again.

After putting the leaves into an infuser and filling a teapot with water, she turned the stove on and waited. "So what brings you here?" She called from the kitchen.

"I wanted to give you something." Marisa answered from the other room.

"Oh? Like what?" Reimu continued processing the tea. She heard Marisa walked into the kitchen and was standing behind her.

"This!" Marisa announced. Reimu turned around to see her friend holding out a small heart-shaped box. The priestess stared at it for almost a full minute.

She then broke the silence. "What is it?"

"It's chocolate!" Marisa said. "Today is Valentine's Day. It's a day of love and affection."

"Yippee." Reimu muttered joylessly. "So this is supposed to be for me, right?"

"Yep!" Marisa chirped.

"No thanks." The priestess replied quickly.

"Huh?" Marisa cried. "Why not?"

"Marisa," Reimu started. "Valentine's is when girls give gifts to _boys_."

"I don't think that matters anymore, Reimu," Marisa retorted.

"Even so, Marisa, I'm not a dyke," Reimu continued. "Why don't you go give it to Alice or someone?"

Marisa moved closer to Reimu. "That's why I'm giving it to you, Reimu." She leaned and whispered in her ear. "Because I know your secret…"

Reimu's blood turned to ice water as her face expressed shock. What was Marisa saying? Could she… No, no, it couldn't be. There's no way she could've known! "What do you mean?" Marisa let out a little giggle before reaching her hand down and suddenly clasping onto Reimu's crotch, receiving a little "Eep!" from the priestess. Underneath that long red skirt, she felt were a small pair of round object and a tip that was growing longer and harder from her touch alone.

"I mean that you were never a girl, were you?"

Reimu instinctively pushed Marisa back and turned away, covering his now red face with his hands and pressing his thighs together to protect his nethers. "H-How did you know? Who told you?" Reimu demanded answers, because no matter what, he's been found out, by his best friend of all people.

"I just dropped by one day while you going to wash yourself and I just took a quick peek." Marisa explained. "It was surprising to find out that you were a guy the whole time."

"Marisa, you pervert!" The feminine boy yelled. Marisa just laughed, much to his irritation. He knew how much of hassle the witch was with her constant lying, stealing, and reckless attitude, but to revealing his most personal secret which he had did his best to hide from the rest of Gensokyo, he was now too angry and embarrassed to even look at her.

The blonde witch crossed her arms and asked. "So, how long have you kept it up for?"

"Why should I tell you?" Reimu retort.

"What's wrong with telling your good friend?" Marisa asked.

"Because you molested me,"

"Come on, I had to make sure that I wasn't just seeing things." Marisa said. Reimu turned and glared at her from the corner of his eye. "This is quite unlike you, Reimu, so I think I've stumbled upon the biggest discovery of our protector of Gensokyo. It's better to tell me and pledge to keep it just between us than to tell someone like Aya and have it become public knowledge."

"And what makes you think you'll keep a promise?" Reimu asked.

"Because I love you, Reimu," Marisa grinned. "You and I are opposites, yet we perfectly match. Sure I won the hearts of Alice, Patchouli, and Nitori in the past, but I've always been by your side on our adventures."

"You tend to bring Alice along," Reimu retorted.

"But I have more fun when I'm with you!" Marisa replied. "Come on, please tell me."

Reimu sighed, knowing that there was some truth in Marisa's words. Admittedly, he might've had feelings for the wild witch, but it was impossible to be in a relationship with her without her figuring out his secret. Plus he thought that she was lesbian with how she and Alice always seemed to get along.

"Fine," He finally confessed. "I'm a guy. I've always been a guy…"

"Then how did you become a shrine priestess? I thought only women can take on that role?" Marisa asked.

"I was getting to that," Reimu replied before continuing. "After I was born, there weren't anymore women, aside from my mother, to take up the role as the priestess of the Hakurei Shrine. But then my family disappeared and I was left all alone to fend for myself. When I realized that the Great Boundary might start weakening, I took it upon to protect Gensokyo any way I can. I disguised and pretended to be a girl to take up the role of Hakurei Shrine's newest priestess."

"Wow, you sure have done a good job keeping the act up until now." Marisa said.

"Because you to peeped on me." Reimu retorted again. "Marisa, I need you to swear on your life that you won't tell a single soul about this. Understand?"

"Sure thing, Reimu," Marisa answered.

"I mean it, Marisa Kirisame," Reimu said with a strict voice. "The fate of Gensokyo rides on my role as a shrine priestess, so I must keep fooling everyone into thinking that I'm a girl. If anyone were to find out that I'm really a boy, then I'll likely lose my occupation and then Gensokyo will-"

"I know, Reimu! I know!" Marisa replied. She sounded more serious than before. "I know how important this is to you. I swear, I won't tell your secret to anyone."

Reimu put a hand to his forehead, trying to ease the headache he now has. The tea kettle started blow hot steam out of its spout. Marisa gave him a helping hand with the tea. The cross-dressing boy poured his friend a cup of tea as they sat down together to enjoy it.

"Do you still want the chocolate?" Marisa asked.

"I don't know," Reimu said. "I still feel a bit shaken up by all of this."

"Oh, just relax already. We can just pretend this moment never happened." Marisa replied, sipping her cup of tea.

"Perhaps you're right." Reimu said halfheartedly. "Oh, except for one thing…"

Marisa blinked. "And what's that?"

Reimu stood and walked around to Marisa's side. He sat next to her and within the second, he put his hand to Marisa's chest. "Oh!" Went the young witch. "Reimu?"

"Consider this payback for molesting me earlier." Reimu replied while rubbing his friend's chest. The girl looked down at Reimu's hand on her small breast, then looking up to see a disappointed look on her friend's face.

"What's wrong, Reimu?" Marisa frowned. "No fat for you to fondle? Well pardon me for not being stacked like Yukari or Sanae."

Reimu blushed and replied. "Oh, shut up."

"Wait, I know the solution!" Marisa cheered. She searched the pockets on her dressed and pulled out a little bottle of glowing liquid. "Good thing I always carry some of these things wherever I go."

"What's that?" Reimu asked.

"Serum that I've made with the power of phantasmal mushrooms from the Forest of Magic. I always carry and experiment with these things," Marisa answered. "But this particular one has been made from a very special mushroom."

Reimu folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "All of this just because I touched your chest?"

"Well if you won't accept the chocolate, maybe you can accept this instead." Marisa said and winked at her friend.

"You're still going on with that?" Reimu sighed.

Marisa had already chugged down the bottle before Reimu could say anything else. "Here's to you, Reimu." She cooed and then stepped back. The serum's magical essence welled up in her stomach. Her dressed was magically replaced with a white corset which hugged her body, a long black skirt with a large white bow at the front, and her witch hat was replaced with a black bonnet. Marisa closed her eyes as the serum's magic was now affecting her body. She grew several feet higher, now towering over Reimu. Her long hair grew out longer, reaching down to her heels. Her waist shrunk slightly and her hips widen into an hourglass-shaped figure. Her features became more adult.

Marisa smiled. _'I can feel it. Here comes the best part!'_

A pleasant warm sensation was building up in her chest, causing her nipples to harden beneath her corset. Reimu gasped when realizing Marisa's small breasts were slowly growing, filling out her new clothes.

"M-Marisa," Reimu said in awe as he watched his friend's breasts expand. He was getting aroused by the erotic sight, much to the irony of how long he's been around girls without any sexual thoughts. He then realized that Marisa wasn't the only one who was growing and quickly covered his erection. Marisa moaned from the wonderful feeling of her breasts inflating. She wanted to touch them as they grew, but held off to give Reimu a full show.

Soon the transformation was complete and Marisa looked down to see Reimu's reaction. His mouth was hanging open, dumbfounded from what he just witnessed. Marisa Kirisame, his long best friend, had transformed from the cute little witch he had known since they first met, into a goddess. Her once flat chest was now a pair of huge round full breasts that strained against her corset, threatening to burst out.

"Yes!" Marisa said as she hugged herself. "Oh, how I missed this new body." Her voice was now more mature, more womanly. She looked back at Reimu and smiled. She slowly walked toward him, her new big breasts bouncing slightly with each step she took. Reimu was nervous, something he'd never felt in his whole life for a very, very, very long time.

"So?" Marisa spoke. "How do I look?" She put one hand on her hip and the other hand behind her head. "Do I look amazing?" She asked as she flaunted herself. She changed poses, now putting both hands behind her head and leaned back like a swimsuit model. "Do I look wonderful?" She then gave a little twirl, then a swung forward, giving her breasts a great and impressive bounce this time. One hand was on her knee as she bent and the other hand up to her chin with her middle and index finger point at Reimu. Marisa gave a wink and blew him a kiss.

"Do I look _sexy_?"

Reimu didn't say anything. His face was red from the show she gave him. He shut his eyes, completely nervous to talk to the beauty before him. Marisa giggled, getting a little pleasure from seeing him embarrassed like this. She stood before the smaller boy and knelt down, giving him an eyeful of her vast cleavage.

'_He's so cute! I've got to have him!'_

"Do you like this?" She said seductively. Their faces were only centimeters away from each other. Reimu could only stare into Marisa's golden eyes. She smiled and gave him a little kiss.

"Do you… Rei-kun?"

Reimu suddenly lunged at Marisa and forced her to the floor, with him on top. He hugged her body tightly, pushing his small torso against her ample bust. He tenderly kissed her full lips which then led to inserting his tongue into. Marisa basked in the feel of her friend's tongue exploring his mouth, and joined in with her own tongue. After seconds of tongue-wrestling, they parted lips with only a string of saliva connected between them.

"R-Reimu, what did you do that for?" Marisa asked.

"It's all your fault, Marisa," Reimu answered, his voice filled with a carnal hunger. "You seduced me into doing this!" He grabbed her corset and tore it open, making her oversized breasts jiggle. He stared hungrily at the now exposed balloons of flesh, the pink nipples hardened from the cool air.

Without hesitation, he groped the round spheres, receiving a pleasurable cry from Marisa. "They're so soft and warm." He said as he continued fondling them. Marisa moaned softly, loving the feel of Reimu playing with her breasts. When she transformed, her breasts became more sensitive, thus making the sensation all the more enjoyable.

She raised her hand to Reimu's exposed midriff, tracing his smooth stomach. "I'd always thought you had a cute belly." Marisa purred, and then poked his navel with her thumb. A shiver ran down his spine.

"N-No, not there!" Reimu gasped.

"Yes, there." Marisa said as she pushed her thumb further into Reimu's center of gravity. She sat up straight with Reimu in her lap. She grabbed the boy's arms and raised them up. "And let's not forget about these." She moved her face towards Reimu's armpits and gave a kiss to his right one.

"Heheh, s-stop, that tickles." Reimu giggled, but Marisa didn't stop. She proceeds to lick the smooth skin with her tongue, while the other armpit with her fingers. Reimu burst into laughter from the constant touching. "You like this, don't you Reimu? You're so ticklish and I can probably kill you this way."

"Oh shut up and give me your boobs again!" Reimu broke free and grabbed Marisa's knockers again. He smothered himself into her cleavage and tenderly rubbed his face against her breasts.

"Oh, look at you," Marisa laughed and placed a hand on Reimu's head. "You're like a little baby, wanting to be held by momma."

Reimu raised his head slightly above Marisa's breasts, staring down at the fat pink nipples before him. "Thank you for the meal, Marisa." He spoke and then lowered himself down to his friend's breasts again. He took the right breast and engulfed the nipple. Marisa squealed in delight as she watched him suckled on her huge breasts. She tenderly stroked her hand through his soft black hair. He looked so cute suckling on me, she thought.

He'd soon released her nipple and began suckling on her left breast. "I love you so much, Reimu! I wish we could stay like this forever!" She'd wish her breasts would lactate milk so she breastfeed her friend.

Soon Reimu released Marisa's breast and sat upright on top of her. He was panting from all the mouth-work he did. "I can't control myself anymore…" He panted. He reached and pulled down his skirt, revealing a bulge poking through his underpants. He then undid those as well. Marisa's eyes widen and her jaw hanged open upon finally seeing Reimu's penis, now a long hard thick erection, standing proudly out in front of the witch.

"Wait, Reimu," Marisa said. "I don't want to lose my virginity just yet!"

"Then what am I suppose to do with this?" Reimu complained. "I'm hard right now and I want to cum!"

"There are alternatives, you know," Marisa answered and reached for his erection. "Like this…"

Her elegant fingers wrapped around the hard shaft and proceed to stroke it. It felt so right, all hard and throbbing in her grasp, looking so big and virile despite Reimu's 'girly' appearance. "How well-developed you are, Reimu," she said as she caressed his testicles with her free hand. "But it looks like you've never masturbated before. Poor thing, boys need to keep themselves satisfied."

Reimu didn't say anything, only blushed and looked to the side. Marisa giggled when seeing his blushed. "Here, how about this?" She cupped her twin melons and spread them apart. "Put your dick in between my boobs."

Reimu nodded and moved closer towards Marisa's chest. He positioned himself next to them and then slid his erection into the valley of soft flesh. Marisa smiled and pressed her breasts together in on Reimu's manhood. She cried, shocked of how good it felt to have a long hard thick cock in between her huge mounds. The fat tip stuck out from her cleavage in her face.

"Do you like the feeling of my boob-pussy, Reimu?" The witch asked with a horny smile on her face.

"Haaaa…" Reimu moaned. "It feels so good, Marisa…" He grabbed the top of her breasts and began to thrust his erection in and out between the mounds of girl-meat.

Marisa moaned happily. "I'm glad you like them, Reimu." Delighted, she grasped the thick shaft and took the fat head into her mouth. It took up the entirety of her mouth, with only enough room for her tongue to move and lick. Her pussy was getting wet and could feel Reimu's foot moving back to rub it.

Reimu's thrusting grew faster and more aggressive, essentially grinding himself into Marisa's breasts. He reached his arm back to Marisa's cunt and slid his middle and index fingers into it. Marisa could moan louder from Reimu's fingers entering her. The feeling of subservience coursed through her entire being. She felt like she belonged to Reimu, and him only.

Her tongue caught what she could only describe as pre-cum. Meanwhile, Reimu moans became louder and said. "M-Marisa… I can't hold it anymore. I… I'm going to cum…"

'_Then cum. Cum for me!'_ Was all Marisa thought as she felt as was nearing her climax too. Her friend's fingers were squirming inside her vagina.

"Aaah!" Reimu cried. "I'm cumming, Marisa! I'm cumming!"

Within seconds, they both reached their climaxes. Hot cum exploded into Marisa's mouth while her juiced sprayed out over Reimu's hand. She groaned around his dick as she swallowed every ounce of semen that she could. It had a combination of a sweet and salty taste to it, not that she was complaining.

Reimu pulled his penis out of Marisa mouth and slid out from between her breasts. They both were panting, basking in the afterglow.

"You taste so you good, Reimu," Marisa said, breathing heavily.

Reimu raised his soaked hand up and licked Marisa's juices from his fingers." Thanks. You too." He wanted to go further with Marisa, despite her saying that she wasn't ready yet, but he thought this was satisfying enough.

He lay down onto Marisa's body, resting his head against her big breasts. "I love you, Marisa."

Marisa put a hand to Reimu's head and stroked his hair. "I love you too, Reimu."

* * *

Some time has passed before Reimu woke up. He couldn't find Marisa around anywhere. _'Did she left while I was asleep?'_ He looked down and realized he was still half naked from the waist down. He quickly pulled his underpants and skirt up before anybody else dropped by.

"Marisa," He spoke. "You really better keep your promise, or I'll…" He noticed the box chocolate that Marisa left for him on the table. He suddenly felt a little hungry and so opened up the box and ate a piece of chocolate. It was pretty good and so he ate another piece, and then another. He noticed a little note inside the box.

_Don't forget to repay me on White Day!_

_Love, Marisa!_

Reimu nearly choked on his chocolate. "White Day!"

* * *

_And there you have it, my first Touhou story. This one went by faster than my other stories lately, so I'm proud that I got this done quick. I know Reimu is sorta different from how I portrayed her in this story, but because I have her be really a boy in disguised here, I thought with her/his secret exposed, he/she would act a bit more embarrassed and submissive._

_I thought of several ideas while making this that I want you all know if I should do it. One idea was that I make a sequel to this with Reimu and Marisa. Another idea would be starting a collection of one-shots involving several Touhou characters turning out to be traps(boys who look like girls). I like both ideas, but I have some other stories to work on as well. So I'm asking what you all think, should I go with any of these ideas, or should I just end this one-shot right here?_

_Originally this was meant to be a Valentines Day one-shot, but seeing that I missed Valentines Day and that my friend, Rabukurafuto's birthday is coming up, I decided to make this into both a late Valentines Day special and an early birthday gift to him. Happy Early Birthday, Rab! Also, if you haven't heard of Rabukurafuto, I recommend checking out his stories on both here and on FictionPress. They're good._


End file.
